


You've got me shaking at the knees

by littlecountrymouse



Category: Animal Kingdom (TV)
Genre: Blowjobs, Deran singing in the shower and generally being an affectionate drunk, Drunken sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 21:52:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17496050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlecountrymouse/pseuds/littlecountrymouse
Summary: Deran will admit it’s rare that he sings anywhere, let alone in the shower.Deran will also admit that he’s completely fucking hammered, so what little self-control he normally has is pretty much gone. Besides, it’s his house and the only other person here is Adrian, so he doesn’t really give a shit about his music choices or bad singing. No, his goals for the evening are finish his shower, finish his beer, and see if he’s able to blow Adrian without falling over.





	You've got me shaking at the knees

**Author's Note:**

> This ... I dunno what this is, guys. I got partially inspired by a fic, then it went off in a COMPLETELY different direction than I'd planned at about the second paragraph. The porny goodness may not be as good as previous fics, but I'm pretty happy. Given that we haven't gotten drunk, affectionate, goofy Deran on the show, I'm giving it to myself here!  
> If you want to chat about these gorgeous boys, come hit me up on littlecountrymouse.tumblr.com

 

***

 

_ Sound of the drums beating in my heart _

_ The thunder of guns tore me apart _

_ You've been _

_ Thunderstruck _

 

Deran will admit it’s rare that he sings anywhere, let alone in the shower.

Deran will also admit that he’s completely fucking hammered, so what little self-control he normally has is pretty much gone. Besides, it’s his house and the only other person here is Adrian, so he doesn’t really give a shit about his music choices or bad singing.

To his drunk ears, he mixes pretty well with Brian anyway, just a little too high pitched but not out of tune, which just proves that Craig doesn’t know what he’s talking about when it comes to music or Deran’s voice.

 

_ Rode down the highway _

_ Broke the limit, we hit the town _

_ Went through to Texas, yeah Texas, and we had some fun _

_ We met some boys, _ (and Deran has to snort out a laugh there, because screw it. Everyone knows now. He might as well have fun with it.)

_ Some fellas who gave a good time _

_ Broke all the rules, played all the fools _

_ Yeah yeah they, they, they blew our minds _

_ And I was shaking at the knees _

_ Could I come again please _

_ Yeah them boys were too kind _

_ You've been … thunderstruck, thunderstruck _

_ Yeah, yeah, yeah, thunderstruck _

_ Ooohh, thunderstruck _

 

For a tiny closet pretending to be a bathroom, the acoustics in here are fucking  _ amazing _ , and the sound coming out of his phone sounds more suited to the speakers at the bar _.  _ Deran belts out the song at the top of his lungs, leaning against the wall while he attempts to wash the shampoo out of his hair. He throws in some air guitar here and there, stomps his foot against the tile, and then gives that up in a hurry. It’s got ‘bad idea’ written all over it, and for once, a Cody family birthday has gone relatively well. He doesn’t want to finish the night with a trip to the hospital after he cracks his head open on the tile.

No, he wants to finish his song, finish his beer, dry off and go and see if he can blow Adrian without falling over. This song always gets him going, God only knows why. Probably because Adrian was really into his classic rock right about the time when they started screwing around, and now it’s like a Pavlovian response in Deran’s head - he hears ACDC, Led Zeppelin, any of the good old stuff and he gets hard.

He drums his hands against the wall, gets a bit of a headbang going, then quits when he can’t manage to focus his eyes properly.

 

_ I was shaking at the knees _

_ Could I come again please _

 

Deran busts out the good air guitar then, leant back into the wall and staring up towards to ceiling to prevent bathroom-related accidents, throws all his weight into the moves he’s safe to do and has some fun with the solo. If only he was as good on an actual guitar.

The beer’s hitting him in a hurry and he ends up half a step behind on the timing, missing the start of the next verse. Damn it, that’s annoying. Especially when Brian doesn’t stop singing for him to catch up.

_ “ _ Fuck, hold  _ on,  _ asshole -  _ yeah, yeah, yeah, thunderstruck _

_ Thunderstruck, yeah, yeah, yeah _

_ Said yeah, it’s alright _

_ We’re doin’ fine _

_ Yeah, it’s alright, we’re doin’  _ \-  **_JesusfuckingChrist!”_ **

Deran jerks backwards with a yelp, a pale shadow behind the fogged-up door catching his attention. It turns quickly into Adrian, mostly identified by the fact that he starts pissing himself laughing and has to bend almost double to lean against the vanity before he falls over. Deran scowls half-heartedly in his direction, the blush on his cheeks a mix of alcohol and a little embarrassment. Just because he doesn’t mind Adrian hearing him make a fool of himself doesn’t mean he likes it when his boyfriend laughs at him.

“What are you doing in here?”

“I wanted to enjoy the show.” Adrian pulls the door open to slide in beside him, grinning like an idiot. He’s naked, and Deran takes a moment to get a really good look in - who could blame him? The dude’s fucking hot as, all tall and muscles and freckles and an insanely good dick.

Deran sort of gets lost around that area, wondering how his co-ordination will go if he tries to lean out and wrap his hand around it instead of holding onto the soap holder like he is.

“D?”

Ah. Deran blinks back up at Adrian’s smirking face, water pouring down his own now that he’s leaning into the spray. “Yeah?”

“You good there?” Adrian’s got that voice that means he’s hanging  _ so _ much shit on Deran in his head, but fuck that noise. Deran’s drunk and in love and also extremely horny. If he wants to check out the guy, he’s going to do it as much as he wants. 

“Well, I  _ was.” _

Adrian’s big hands end up on his hips somehow, hauling him off the wall and in close for a kiss. It tastes like whiskey and chocolate, (and Deran’s got no idea where he found any in the house, he thought they were out,) warm and wet and possessive, and Deran’s dick twitches against his thigh. He’s warm from the drinks and the water, but Adrian’s always somehow warmer than him, running fire-brand hot, and right now is no different. Everywhere he’s pressed against Deran feels like he’s being burnt into Deran’s body, past his skin and bones and down into his soul.

It’s so fucking good it hurts, and Deran thrusts lazily against his hip. He’s at that staged of buzzed where everything is syrupy and perfect and every sensation is heightened. It’s safe to say he could probably get off just doing this, and from the way Adrian moans and tugs at his hair, Deran’s pretty sure he’d be keen for that plan too. But he had an  _ actual _ plan for tonight, and it involved getting Adrian’s dick in his mouth.

“You wanna blowjob?” It’s a little slurred, but Deran’s eager enough that he doesn’t really care.

The smoky chuckle in his ear makes his skin tingle. “Do you think you can manage it without passing out on me?”

And, oh, fuck him. “Fuck you,” Deran mutters, pressing his nose into that soft spot below Adrian’s jaw, then getting his lips there instead, just to hear him punch out a quiet whine. “That was  _ once _ . And I was high as fuck, man.”

“And you’re drunk as fuck now, what’s the difference?” Adrian’s not exactly stopping Deran’s hands from sliding down his sides, so Deran keeps going. This is normal for them - they’re both stubborn jerks who don’t ever want to give in, so sometimes there’s a push from one or the other to get where they both want to be. Still, if he wasn’t into it, Deran’d stop.

He never wants to know that he’s pushed Adrian too far again, not even with little shit like this.

“I’m not gonna pass out on your dick, asshole. C’mon, you know you want to.” At least, Deran knows  _ he  _ wants to, and Adrian’s dick is pressed solid against him so Deran is pretty sure Adrian wants something, if not a blowjob.

Adrian sighs, sounding like it’s an imposition when he pushes Deran down gently. “If you insist.” But his hands are gentle when he gets them into a spot where Deran’s back is kept warm by the spray but he’s not likely to drown on the water, and his dick twitches up against Deran’s cheek when he settles back onto his haunches.

“How’s your knee?” Adrian asks gently, his hand tangling into Deran’s hair just hard enough that he can feel his scalp tingling, his nails digging in after and making Deran shiver. Christ, that’s good.

“What knee?” Deran has no idea what he’s talking about. The only things Deran can feel right now is his head and his hands where they’re bracing him against Adrian’s hips, the bone solid and right under his palms.

“The one you fell on getting out of the van,” Adrian says dryly, tugging his head back so that Deran has to blink up at him. It’s a beautiful sight - Adrian’s fucking  _ gorgeous  _ from down here, long and lean and strong, those dark blue eyes staring down at him with a smirk on his face. “Remember we’re heading up to San Onofre tomorrow. If you fuck your knee up you won’t be able to stay on your board.”

“Knee’s fine.” Deran’ll deal with it tomorrow anyway. “C’mon, man, since when do you give me this much shit when I’m gonna blow you?”

“Fair point.” Adrian reaches out then to trace Deran’s bottom lip with his fingertips, barely touching him but managing to light Deran up inside and leave his mouth burning. His tongue slips out to follow Adrian’s path and he watches his eyes go slit-lidded and hazy. “I’m pretty fond of this mouth, man.”

Deran grins in response. “Then shut up and let me suck you off, idiot.”

Adrian just laughs at him and pushes gently at the back of Deran’s head, encouraging him down onto his dick. He slides down easily, swallows him to the base and works his way back up again to the sound of Adrian groaning, gut-punched and perfect.

The alcohol  _ might _ be affecting his skills a little, but whatever. Enthusiasm is as much a turn on for Adrian as technique, and Deran’s pretty damned enthusiastic here. He couldn’t be anything else, not with Adrian’s hips under his hands and his dick down Deran’s throat and those punched out little moans mixing beautifully with the music still blasting from his phone. 

It’s a very good example of why he still gets hard listening to this stuff, even a decade after they started out, and Adrian seems to remember, if the way he clenches his hands in Deran’s hair in time to the beat is anything to go off.

Even if it’s not his best effort, from the glimpses Deran keeps catching Adrian is getting off on just watching him, those dark eyes never leaving his mouth.

“ _ Christ,  _ D, you’re good at that.”

Deran hums appreciatively when Adrian thrusts in time, letting Deran swallow down as much as he can and stay there when Adrian holds him in place. He loves this, loves Adrian taking charge of him, putting him where he wants him to be and making Deran do it just how he likes it.

He loves the heavy weight of Adrian’s dick on his tongue, the taste of him and how thick he is, big enough that he stretches Deran’s lips when he swallows around him.

Adrian doesn’t last long, which is probably a good thing because Deran’s starting to feel the bruises on his knee, and more importantly his dick’s so hard that he’s nearly lightheaded but he isn’t coordinated enough to try holding himself up and jerking off at the same time.

He shudders with how good it feels for Adrian to thrust down his throat with a harsh groan, and even though he’s out of air, he swallows almost everything then licks the last few drops of come up off his bottom lip where it’s spilt.

“Fuck, get up here.” Adrian tugs him up off the ground easily, Deran moving like a ragdoll with a hard-on, and wraps his big hand around him.

Alright, Deran might be drunker than he’d originally thought, because everything goes hot and slick and easy in a hurry and the next thing that’s clear in his head is Adrian pulling him into a tight hug and kissing at the side of his head while he pants into his ear, still coming down from the high. The hug’s  _ awesome.  _ Deran is a massive fan of hugs from Adrian.

Adrian’s laugh pulls him away from thinking that. “I’m glad, man. I like them from you, too.”

Oh. Oops. Deran can feel his cheeks flush again and tucks his face into the crook of Adrian’s neck so he doesn’t say anything else too stupid. He doesn’t let go, though, because, well. Hugs. He’s got way too many of these to catch up on.

He’s pretty happy to just let Adrian take most of his weight when he gets soap to wash them down with, but in Deran’s defence he does  _ try _ to help a bit. It’d probably work better if all his attention wasn’t focused entirely on washing Adrian’s ass, though.

When they’re clean enough to satisfy Adrian, he ruffles at Deran’s hair and gestures towards the taps. “Ready?”

Ugh. Deran lets out a long, pitiful groan, because this part’s going to suck even with a naked Adrian as a distraction, but in the end he nods. “Fine.”

He would have been perfectly happy to just live in the shower til the heater gave out, but Adrian goes all pruny after too long in hot water and then he bitches.

Without the water, everything is way too cold and wet, and Deran grumbles when he’s left alone in the shower. Adrian’s only gone for a second, and he comes back with a towel that he wraps around Deran before steering him out of the shower, but still. He doesn’t want them apart any more than they have to be.

He gets deposited gently on the toilet seat, which seems like a pretty good place to fall asleep in Deran’s opinion. After a couple minutes of him chilling there, something drops over his head, and Deran figures out Adrian’s drying his hair off. It’s really overwhelming in an awesome way, Adrian moving him around feeling just right at the moment.

Eventually he’s dry enough to meet Adrian’s standards, and his head’s guided up and back so he can blink sleepily up at him. Adrian’s dark eyes are all crinkled at the edges and he’s got that lazy, lopsided smile that he gets when he’s truly happy.

Deran doesn’t know how he ever thought he could live without him, and he presses his forehead heavily against Adrian’s belly. “Love you.”

It’s quiet, and still feels odd to say, even though he’s felt it for years. But Adrian still holds him a little tighter, strokes the back of his neck a little gentler, and that makes it worth Deran feeling kind of awkward.

“Love you too, you goofball.”

Adrian bends down to press a kiss to the top of his head, then, and pulls him upright. Between them, they make a wobbling path towards the bedroom, and Deran flops heavily onto the mattress as soon as he gets close enough, to the tune of Adrian laughing fondly at him.

“You’re a mess, man. I think you’re getting old on me.”

God, he’s an asshole. But Deran loves the guy, so he’ll cope with it. He shoots him a lazy middle finger then sinks back into the pillows, listening to Adrian move around the house. The music goes off, the lights go dark, then there’s Adrian’s soft steps padding back up the hall before he drops down just as heavily beside Deran, if a little more coordinated on the landing.

“Night, babe.”

Deran thinks he murmurs something back along the same lines, but his tongue has disconnected itself and all he can manage is his hand searching under the pillows until it reaches one of Adrian’s. He squeezes once, twice, then his brain is offline and the world goes dark on him.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
